


Gasoline // Ryan Haywood

by theimmoralareimmortal



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Songfic, kind of, oops Ray kind of doesn't exist in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimmoralareimmortal/pseuds/theimmoralareimmortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first of a series of stories that follow the members of the FAHC and put them side by side with excerpts of songs from my music library. </p>
<p>_____</p>
<p>“Look, this isn’t a thing we do, but we figured that maybe, if you wanted, we could make an exception-” Geoff’s cut off by Michael as his words tumble out quicker than the eldest. “As long as you don’t decide to go all fuckin’ dipsy doodle on us, you can join-” and even he himself is cut off by Jack. She’s got a more gentle tone, but authoritative enough so that when Michael wants to groan about her interrupting, he thinks twice. “You can join us. Our little family can stand to have another and you seem to know your way around.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gasoline // Ryan Haywood

best if read while listening to [this song](https://youtu.be/zRHNi3QfFlE)

Ryan Haywood was a simple man before he got caught up in all of this. A guy born and raised in rural Georgia with a family and clean hands. He left his world behind when he made one mistake. Once blood hit his hands, he didn’t- he couldn’t look back.

Ryan Haywood was a man, that was true. Was he so simple anymore? That’s up to who you ask, the story changes every time. He wanders the states because he’s wanted in just about half of them, he’s always on the run and that’s what earned him the name ‘The Vagabond.’

“You can't wake up, this is not a dream,  
You're part of a machine, you are not a human being.” 

After a while Ryan merged with the alter ego. He truly became The Vagabond. With every drop of the crimson coloured liquid spilled, the hunger in his eyes grew deeper and darker. Every now and then, he’ll wake up tossing and turning, wondering where he went wrong. But who knows? Who truly knows where the simple, happy Georgian man became a blood lusting man on the run?

He had gotten caught up on the Fake AH Crew’s territory with a bullet wound in his shoulder and a dazed look in his eye. The Crew took him in and had Caleb fix him up and Gavin sat in the back of the safehouse, eagerly tapping on his keyboard to try and find anything on the man. Nothing came up, so they gave him an offer. 

“Look, this isn’t a thing we do, but we figured that maybe, if you wanted, we could make an exception-” Geoff’s cut off by Michael as his words tumble out quicker than the eldest. “As long as you don’t decide to go all fuckin’ dipsy doodle on us, you can join-” and even he himself is cut off by Jack. She’s got a more gentle tone, but authoritative enough so that when Michael wants to groan about her interrupting, he thinks twice. “You can join us. Our little family can stand to have another and you seem to know your way around.”

He didn’t tell them how he had gone out, searching for a quick kill, because as soon as he started, they interrupted. Gavin asked about the facepaint and Michael was quick to slip his jacket off and toss it into a closet because ‘hey, we may be criminals, but we’re fucking civilised, okay?’ Geoff watched it all with a smile and a glass of scotch while Jack was quick to lay a quick smack on Ryan’s back, welcoming him to their team.

From the second Ryan was dragged in, he knew that these were nice people. He was skittish and definitely very wary of them for the first week or so, before he truly let himself relax into the new life he lived. His sweet mannerisms and tendencies shone through the façade, the face paint couldn’t do much to mask his smile when he realised that these people; this family, had welcomed him with open arms. And he had accepted. 

He threw away his life of pointless killings and instead fought for the Crew. After talking to Geoff, he was allowed to take breaks from doing the killing, able to stay behind and instead instruct whoever was going in his place. 

“Well, my heart is gold and my hands are cold.”

‘A killer with a warm heart,’ Geoff would muse with a laughing Jack on his arm. Gavin and Michael would offer giggles as they covered their mouths to hopefully muffle the sound. ‘The Vagabond’s got himself a heart of gold.’ The woman at the self proclaimed boss’ side, but they all knew that Jack herself was really the boss when it came down to it, murmured thoughtfully.


End file.
